


Iris

by cloverfield



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: AMV, F/F, Fanvids, The Obligatory 'Iris' AMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: I just want you to know who I am.





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> AMV. Mahou Sensei Negima - Iris / Goo Goo Dolls.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever AMV, made all by myself when I was very new to fandom - more than ten years ago now. KonoSetsu remains in my heart as my most beloved ship, and I will forever be disappointed that the _Mahou Sensei Negima_ manga was never given a complete anime adaptation.


End file.
